totaldramacomebackfandomcom-20200214-history
Duncan
Duncan Tarun is the Delinquent of Total Drama. He competed in TDC/B, and is one of the original 22 contestants. Profile Duncan comes from a long line of cops. His dad is a cop. His mom is a cop. His uncle, aunt, grandma and cousins are cops. Like them, Duncan spends lots of time in police stations. The trouble is, Duncan feels more comfortable on the 'opposite side of the law', so his police station visits usually include a jail cell and a parole officer. Duncan's been getting into trouble since he could get his hands on anything that wasn't his. He bounced from school to school, racking up suspensions and expulsions -- and this was all pre-kindergarten! Yeah, Duncan is one tough costumer. He also has street smarts and isn't afraid to use them. While the Principals don't share his philosophy that breaking into the school's office in the middle of the night to doctor your report card is an innovative way to improve your grade-point-average, Duncan feels it illustrated entrepreneurial skills. Despite his cocky nature, social workers who have counseled Duncan will tell you that under all that bravado lies a misguided youth with a big, gooey heart. When Duncan isn't incarcerated or at a Parole Officer's appointment he looks for ways to curb his boredom - like signing up for Total Drama Island. Duncan figured it couldn't be much worse than 'the yard' at the Detention Center, and, who knows, it could be fun to mess with some heads. It's not like he's doing anything else this summer.﻿ P.S. his parents are banana and cheese﻿ Coverage Duncan debuted into Total Drama Comeback sixth. Chris makes a snarky comment about Courtney, much to his anger. For the first challenge, Duncan is sorted onto the Killer Bass, and doesn't compete in the talent show, but laughs during Bridgette's act when Geoff starts making out with Bridgette with the camera still on. In Total Drama Battlegrounds, Duncan was the second contestant eliminated from the competition. While Courtney was sad to see him leave, she would still see him often as Duncan would soon commander Chef's bus and claim it as his own, using it to ferry the losers of each challenge from the competition. His elimination also hasn't stopped him from dropping in to visit Courtney whenever he wants to. Love Interests ﻿Courtney is Duncan's main love interest. He takes pride in bringing out the inner bad girl in Courtney, while Courtney is able to bring out more of the kind and gentle side of him he hides to the surface and curb his temper. They often fight and argue, but most of this seems to be their own style of flirting, as most arguments end with both of them sharing a passionate moment. While this attitude annoyed some of the campers at first, everyone has more or less just accepted this behavior as normal. Together, they, and Heather, eliminated many of Harold's friends and allies. They even went as far as eliminating his fair Leshawna. VR Challenges Duncan has not participated in any VR challenges due to being the second person eliminated from Total Drama Battlegrounds; and the first VR challenge wasn't until the fifth challenge. Trivia *His full name is Duncan Tarun.﻿ ** Tarun is a Bengali name meaning "young man" *Duncan, in Total Drama Comeback, was eliminated in the episode Kart Karnage. In Total Drama Battlegrounds, he was eliminated in Car Race. **Oddly, Both challenges involved racing. *Duncan is one of the twelve contestants eliminated from the competition before the Super VR challenge. Had he still been in the competition, he would've been Punk Skull. This villain breaths fire, morphs his body into knives, and intimidates his enemies into submission. *Duncan is Canada's third worst criminal, mostly because Canada's crime rate is extremely low. *Duncan is the only veteran contestant to never be in a VR challenge. *In Kart Karnage, it is revealed that Duncan's first felony was stealing bacon from a grocery store. Related Pages *Duncan and Courtney *Duncan and Harold *Duncan and Gwen *Alliances Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Total Drama Veterans Category:Killer Bass Category:Freaks and Geeks Category:Oval Octagons Category:Major/Epic Ownage Category:Midnight's Glare Category:Snow Experts Category:Pig Team Category:Chef's Surprise Category:Sunday Drivers Category:Pink Bug Category:Males